


「相二」彼方甜蜜

by dika10969



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「相二」彼方甜蜜

“相叶ちゃん，来做爱嘛。”

二宫和也把戴着毛茸茸兔子耳朵的头凑到相叶雅纪面前，形象有点幼稚又过分可爱，神情颇为认真，一只手扶着帽子，盯着相叶雅纪不放的双目勾着火似的引诱。

“十点半的聚会，会不会耽搁？”相叶雅纪刚进二宫家门，闻言边嘴上这么说者，边反手关门，却慢慢踱步到床边，老神在在地开始撩卫衣下摆，解开运动裤松紧带，裤子颇为宽松便根本不用费力就自然下滑到膝弯，下面那玩意儿窝在深灰色布料里边苏醒，相叶并未立刻脱下最后一层遮羞布，只是死死盯着二宫和也，坐在床缘，等着二宫过来。

“十点半的聚会，十点十五出发，完全OK的啦。”

二宫和也满足地从喉咙里哼出这句话来，随即放弃扶着帽子，躬身去摸着相叶雅纪裸露的膝蓋，借此支撑身体下跪，没系好的帽子歪了，相叶雅纪伸手帮他扶好，二宫垂视相叶两腿之间，眼神逐渐发软。

相叶雅纪引着帽带帮他戴好帽子，又想了想他接下来要看着这颗兔子头在他下边儿耸动，画面有些刺激，可帽子是戴正了，二宫也把罪恶的掌心揉在了他蛰伏而鲜活的玩意儿上，露出极为贪欲的神情，想了想也就随他去了。戴正完毕后，他将掌心覆在二宫头顶揉了好几把，哼出一句，

“你从哪儿搞来的帽子，真是幼稚死了。”

“哪有啦。”二宫和也拿指腹隔着布料摩挲茎身上的脉络，“现在有十点了吧，十五分出发的话相叶ちゃん你今天——”

相叶雅纪扯了扯他耳垂，满意地看到那上面泛起一层红，低声道，“想什么呢？把你想说的和下面这玩意一起吞了。”

相叶有些口干舌燥，在二宫和也一瞬间抬头望的眼神之下伸出舌头润了润唇，二宫随即低头伸舌去触碰蜷缩在裤头里的物什，布料透出一小块水色，二宫的手还压在相叶大腿内侧拿指腹来回摸着软肉，相叶也伸手去摸他的头发，顺着耳廓按捏，惹得二宫尚未大动作，鼻尖已沾薄汗。

相叶雅纪俯身些许，带着燥腥味儿的玩意儿就隔着布料与二宫和也更贴近许多，二宫因此拿鼻尖蹭了好几下，随即拾眼盯着相叶，与他垂下来含着暗火偏偏通明的眼神对上，然后他张口含住，腔内掀出一滩略有腥味和灼热温度的睡液，很快淋湿了内裤。

二宫和也勾着指尖把这场剧集的帷幕揭开，在声势浩大之下送去倒吸的一口凉气，他垂首亲吻顶端，嘴上说唔好久不见啦。相叶雅纪没耐住，泄出一声叹又急急回吸，二宫含住肿胀的顶端拿舌尖戳刺铃口，这种开门见山的刺激感比灵感汹涌如潮而来的时候还要让相叶爽得印堂清明，相叶雅纪咬牙难得骂了一句脏话。

 

二宫像在脑内开了音响，鼓动得舌头跨着茎身绕圈滑舔，他小幅度地摆着腰身，骚劲儿发作似的。

睡液不听话，稍有松口便不作忍耐地从顶往下滑，往下滴，二宫一手圈箍住相叶阴茎底部，稍稍地滑动着，相叶只感觉从囊袋往上窜着火。

尤其是小腹，他把卫衣往上提着为了散热，二宫动作的时候毛茸茸的兔耳朵便会摩擦过他的肌理纹路，相叶想笑，又憋不住火，低低沉吟出笑意，还是摸了摸卖力地二宫的侧脸，道，“跪着疼不疼啊，跪在我脚上吧。”

“没事啦。”二宫和也松口，可唇舌还贴着相叶不放，含糊一句话，呵出的热气让阴茎在他手里一抖。

他把相叶的阴茎整个再含进了嘴里，这次对自己很过分，一下就捅到了喉咙，窄口死死卡住肿胀的顶端让双方都不好受，可能难过更多的是二宫，他被刺激地一下子就眼眶红了，牙齿蹭在了皮肉上，让相叶雅纪下腹一紧。

相叶缓过神来明显被爽到了，被挤住的肉刃顶端享用着最炙热的温度，他可以鲜明地感受到唾液溢出来包裹住他的命根，燥热的，爽意无穷横生。

二宫好几回深入有些禁不住了，舌苔粗糙刮弄，只让相叶越来越硬，最后他托着阴囊捏了捏，最后几下舔弄，只能无奈地松口。

埋怨，“相叶ちゃん你就不能听着我话点儿呀？”

“除了这事儿，我别的什么都听你。”相叶摸了摸他的耳朵，捏住薄薄的一片玩弄着。

“相叶ちゃん。”

“嗯。”相叶雅纪收手，去勾画二宫的眉眼, “快起来，我自己解决也成。”

“相叶ちゃん——”

二宫的嘴角好像擦红了。

唇上也有水光，像吃了辣食的二宫和也，吃得唇上血色比平时都要饱满，鼻尖也泛起一层薄薄的细汗。

他说，相叶ちゃん，抱抱我呀。

于是相叶雅纪就像拎着小鸡崽子似的，把二宫和也扯上了床。二宫太软了，软得像相叶今夜的馅心儿，慢慢地融在相叶雅纪怀里。两个人滚成一团，相叶把阴茎刺在二宫的臀缝。他收紧怀抱的力道，把话语抛洒在二宫耳边，他叫他かず，还叫他宝贝，他说我可真的太喜欢你了。

二宫和也扭着腰往后推挤着自己的屁股，发骚似的，床上他都这样。眼神都绵了软了，叫器着，那你操我嘛。

 

相叶雅纪本来没想着要做，他来的时候已经九点半了，更何况聚会地点离得还远，指着点儿到少不得他要被灌，罚酒三杯还不止，二宫和也倒还好，他压根不喝酒。

可今天他的宝贝真的可爱，软绵绵的骚劲儿，藏在帽子下的放浪形骸。

他把自己刺进二宫的身体里。细细的研磨与碾压，穴口被猛地撑到极限，相叶头一回和二宫做的时候，太温柔了，温柔地一床被能拧出他憋着的汗，反倒是射进二宫体内的精液被清理的干干净净，虽说二宫也被操舒服了，趴在床上喘气，像渴氧的鱼卧在砧板上。

二宫和也后来私底下说了，用不着拘谨，犯不着矜持，你爱我有多深，操我就多狠吧。

 

相叶雅纪看了眼时间，十点过一分钟。

他把肉刃猛地就顶到底，像野兽饥饿时的咆哮，他把剑刺出去，摩擦过了前列腺点，一瞬间的刺激像电流经体而过，二宫这个时候还没换鞋，袜子都没穿，和相叶拥挤在床上的时候，他已经掉了一只拖鞋，脚裸露在空气中，蜷缩着，表达着他呻吟都叙述不尽的爽意，他勾缠住相叶的腰际，抬臀拿尾椎肌肤去贴靠耻毛，因此更近一分更热几度。

他的脚腕很细，相叶雅纪贴着二宫的裤缝顺着腿往后摸，摸到了他裸露着的脚腕，握在手掌心里那么细，那么易折。

二宫扭着屁股扭着腰，兔子耳朵被他蹭着枕在脑后，露出了他乱糟糟的头发，倒不像是相叶雅纪操他，更像是他坐奸了相叶，相叶扯着他卫衣的两根松紧带收力，最后卡在二宫的脖颈上，然后顺势去描摹二宫下巴的弧度，一改温柔的前风。

 

“相叶ちゃん——”

 

二宫和也的性癖特别奇怪又很可爱，他喜欢相叶雅纪抱着他操他，这个时候的二宫很乖也很骚，除了有些累之外，相叶倒也乐得迁就他。

此刻二宫和也敞怀，憋红的眼角证明他还想要，相叶往下沉腰，陷进二宫主动的怀抱，他把头闷在二宫的颈窝，一点一点用枪械攻克二宫的城池。

“我在呢，”相叶说，“かず今天怎么了，这么大个人了还要抱抱？”

“大人就不能要抱抱啦？谁定的……你别顶那里啊相叶ちゃん……谁定的歪门邪理啊？”

相叶雅纪偏偏把劲儿往那处使，“反正你要什么我都给你。”

二宫沉默了会儿，直到相叶掐着点儿缴械，把性器抽出来，闷着头在二宫的怀抱里，胡乱地拨开二宫的卫衣，把精液射在他的小腹上，他这才和相叶气喘不停地剖白，“我……我这是喜欢你嘛。”

相叶雅纪退出他的怀抱，反过来去搂住二宫，他把二宫的眼睛捂住，笑着，骚扰着二宫的耳朵，他说，

“太巧了吧かず，我也是。”


End file.
